Zerav
by Hamdi01
Summary: Zerav iblis yang dikorbankan untuk membuka pembatas dunia Iblis, melarikan diri ke batas dunia dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya untuk melawan Mabas


**Zerav**

**Story : ****Epic Conquest,. Belum ditentukan**

**Game X-overs**

**Pair : Zerav,.**

**Genre: Petualangan,. Romansa.**

**Pada suatu hari dalam dunia iblis.**

Para tetua Iblis sadar kalau ada dunia lain selain dunia mereka, untuk mencari tahu hal apakah prasangka mereka benar, para Raja Iblis pun melakukan pertemuan.

Hasil dari pertemuan itu, salah satu raja Iblis yang bernama Mabas pun diperintah untuk melakukan eksperimen mengenai dunia baru, mulai dari cara membuka dan menganalisa apa saja yang ada disana dan mulai penjajahan jika memungkinkan.

Mabas pun setuju, mulai pada saat itu atas perintah dari raja besar atau raja dari para raja Iblis, Mabas pun mulai bersemangat dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

Mabas adalah Iblis berwujud manusia serigala, Mabas adalah Raja Iblis namun dari seluruh Raja Iblis mabas adalah yang terlemah. Meski ia adalah yang terlemah dalam urusan bertarung, namun Mabas memilikitaktik dan kecerdasan yang mumpuni berserta kekuatn sihir yang hebat.

Mabas adalah Iblis tipe suport pertama yang menjadi Raja itu dikarenakan energy sihirnya yang tak terbatas.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Mabas melakukan penelitian, Mabas pun mengetahui cara untuk membuka portal tersebut, yaitu dengan menggorbankan Iblis tingkat tinggi sebagai katalis pembuka. Namun mengingat nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhannya, Mabas mulai kebingungan mencari siapa yang mau menjadi sukarelawan.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat ada seorang iblis muda yang sangat berbakat dan memiliki kemampuan luar biasa ada di kerajaannya. Mabas pun tertarik untuk menjadikannya sebagai katalis untuk membuka gerbang menuju dunia baru.

"Anak muda siapa namamu?" tanya Mabas pasa sesosok iblis yang berpostur tubuh seperti manusia, bersisik dan memiliki cakar kadal, memiliki dua buah tanduk lancip dan tajam, hanya wajahnya yang tidak bersisik.

"Aku? Entahlah, aku tidak tau siapa diriku sebenarnya." Jawab sosok iblis muda tersebut kepada Mabas, dari parasnya ia memang terlihat begitu muda bahkan ia masihlah anak remaja, namun Mabas melihat adanya potensi pada bocah itu untuk menjadi kuat dan bisa dijadikan katalis untuk membuka gerbang dimensi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tau?" tanya Mabas pada Iblis remaja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya?"

Jawaban dari Iblis muda yang bicara dengan Mabas tersebut. Iblis muda itu juga memiliki sayap elang hitam berukuran besar.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, tapi maukah kau ikut bersamaku dan melayaniku, aku akan memberikan kehidupan yang layak dan juga melatihmu menjadi prajurit yang hebat?"

Mabas menawarkan sesuatu pada Iblis muda di hadapannya, Iblis itu pun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku punya syarat tersendiri untuk membantumu."

Mabas tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka anak itu mau ikut dengannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?"

"Nama, aku mau sebuah nama."

Jawab bocah iblis itu sembari menatap Mabas. Mabas pun mulai memikirkan nama apa yang harus ia berikan pada calon katalisnya.

"Zerav ... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mabas pada Iblis muda itu, iblis itu pun tersenyum kecil, ia pun menjawab dengan nada tenang.

"Zerav kah ... hm baiklah, mulai hari ini namaku adalah Zerav."

Ucap Iblis muda itu, ia pun berjalan bersama Mabas. Sesuai janjinya Mabas mulai melatih Zerav untuk menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya, lalu meminta ksatria kepercayaannya untuk melatih Zerav dalam pertempuran.

Saat Zerav bertanya kenapa ia dilatih, Mabas menjawab, tentu untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan juga kerajaan dari pengacau dan serangan Raja lain. Mabas juga menjelaskan, meski selurih kerajaan Iblis melakukan genjatan senjata, bukan berarti perdamaian akan terjadi selamanya.

Mabas mengatakan kalau ia dan seluruh tentara kerajaan harus bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk, karena meskipun Mabas adalah raja Iblis, ia sangat lemah dalam pertarungan langsung, Mabas hanya memiliki sihir suport dimana ia hanya bisa menambahkan kekuatan sihir dan menciptakan para iblis baru. Ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan tempur, satu-satunya alasan kenapa Mabas menjadi Raja adalah kekuatan sihirnya yang hampir tidak ada batasnya.

Zerav menganguk paham, ia pun menurut saja dan mulai melatih kekuatan Iblisnya, sihir Zerav pun semakin berkembang, begitu juga kemampuan fisik Zerav. Zerav sangat pandai dalam pertarungan jarak dekat dengan menggunakan senjata Sabit.

Elemen Zerav adalah kegelapan dan Roh, Zerav dapat menyerap dan memberikan kutukan kepada roh atau jiwa lawannya untuk memperkuat dirinya dan mempertajam senjatanya, bahkan ada satu sihir Zerav yang bisa menyegel skill lawan untuk sementara waktu.

Zerav mulai di anak emaskan oleh seluruh iblis di kerajaan Mabas, termasuk Mabas sendiri.

**30 tahun kemudian.**Kekuatan Zerav saat ini sudah sangat besar, bagi Mabas Zerav adalah satu-satunya kunci yang bisa ia pakai untuk membuka gerbang ke dunia manusia, dunia yang belum pernah mereka jamah sebelumnya, Mabas juga mempersiaokan para pasukannya sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Zerav sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dapat tugas yang cukup serius, yaitu membuka gerbang dimensi untuk menguasai daratan baru yang tak dikenal.

Zerav tentu menyanggupinya tanpa pernah sekalipun ia berpikir untuk apa ssbenarnya mereka repot-repot membuka gerbang dimensi, kalau hanya ingin wilayah baru, tinggal aerang kerajaa lain, itulah sekiranya isi pikiran Zerav.

Namun Zerav tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia tidak sabar ingin melakukan tugas penting itu karena Mabas mengatakan kalau gerbang hanya bisa dibuka saat bulan darah bersinar, dimana bulan berwarna merah seperti darah, maka dunia mereka dan dunia baru akan berdekatan.

Ketika bulan merah sudah muncul, Zerav, Mabas berserta prajurit setianya mulai berkumpul di suatu tempat dibawah sinar bulan merah. Mereka semua berada di tempat tinggi agar semakin dekat dengan bulan tersebut.

Yah mereka berkumpul di gunung tertinggi di kerajaan milik Mabas, hal itu pun juga atas persetujuan dari Raja tertinggi.

"Zerav ... apa kau sudah siap untuk ini?" tanya Mabas pada Zerav.

"Tentu saja siap tuan Mabas!"

Zerav menjawab dengan tegas dan berdiri di hadapan Mabas, Zerav juga punya cakar yang tajam dan berwarna ungu gelap di ikuti sisiknya yang berwarna hitam pekat, ia bergigi runcing dan memiliki pupil mata mirip pupil mata hewan.

"Baiklah, tolong untuk tetap berdiri disana. Aku akan memulai ritualnya."

Zerav pun menurut, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir kalau ia sebenarnya hanya akan dimanfaatkan.

Zerav menurut dan berdiri di tempat yang ditentukan Mabas, setelah itu, Mabas oun memulai ritualnya, Lingkaran sihir mulai muncul di kaki Zerav, semula Zerav tidak masalah akan hal itu, namun ketika lingkaran sihir itu aktif, erav mulai merasa kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrgh!"

"Bertahanlah Zerav, sebentar lagi gerbangnya terbuka!" seru Mabas pada Zerav.

Zerav yang mendengar hal itu berusaha untuk bertahan dan ia menahan tubuhnya menggunakan sabit, agar tidak terjatuh ketanah.

"Tapi ... ini sakit sekali." rintih Zerav.

"Zerav jika kau pergi maka ritual ini akan gagal, pengorbananmu sangat diperlukan untuk membuka gerbang ini."

Mendengar hal itu Zerav mencoba bertahan, namun rasa sakit terus mengerogoti tubuhnya, Zerav juga merasakan energy sihir dan kehidupannya mulai terkuras banyak.

Tubuh Zerav melayang ke udara.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Zerav merasa tersiksa, ia bahkan merasa kalau kekuatan sihirnya mulai berkurang. Zerav pun menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membaca keiinginan Mabas dan yang lain melalui jiwa mereka.

Betepa terkejutnya Zerav ketika mengetahui kalau ia hanya di jadikan tumbal untuk membuka retakan dunia.

"Mabas! Kau ... apa kau berencana untuk menumbalkanku selama ini?!"

Perlahan tubuh Zerav mulai berubah, ia kehilangan banyak kekuatannya.

"Sebentar lagi gerbangnya terbuka, pertahankan dirimu Zerav!"

"Kaauu! Gyaaaaaaaa!"

Tak lama setelahnya, retakan pun muncul di atas langit, Zerav telah kehilangan lebih dari separuh kekuatannya.

"Bagus sedikit lagi, retakan itu akan menjadi semakin besar!"

Zerav yang tak ingin mati langsung menatap ke arah retakan langit tersebut, Zerav berpikir, jika ia masih berada di dunia Iblis maka ia akan dengan mudah ditangkap, Maka sebelum kekuatannya benar-benar habis Zerav langsung pergi dengan berteleportasi kedalam portal tersebut.

"Sial dia melarikan diri!" seru Mabas dengan amarahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan tuan?"

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat masuk kesana sebelum portalnya menutup!"

Mabas dengan cepat memerintah anak buahnya untuk pergi, mereka semua setuju dan segera pergi ke pirtal yang baru saja tercipta, saat Mabas masuk, portal itu semakin lama semakin kecil atau semakin menutup, jadi hanya Mabas dan prajurit dari kerajaannya lah yang masuk ke dunia baru.

**Bersambung**


End file.
